fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Lilo is Wet
One evening, it was raining outside the Rolfe residence and thunder crashed every twenty five seconds. Young Baloo and Penny were supposed to be getting Lilo Pelekai from Keoni's house as a favor from John Rolfe, but were distracted because Penny had been playing video games and Baloo had been eating junk food. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm gonna get you!" said Penny as she pressed the buttons. "Jump the mushroom." said Baloo as he ate a squirt of chocolate syrup. "I'll jump the mushroom when it's mushroom jumping time!" said Penny with a glare. She went back to her game and Baloo ate another squirt of chocolate syrup. Suddenly, the front door opened and thunder crashed loudly. Lilo slammed the door hard and glared at Baloo and Penny. "Hello!?" She angrily stomped toward them, but they did not notice her. "HELLO!?!?" she shouted again. Baloo noticed her this time. "Oh, yeah. This is for you." said Baloo, giving her an umbrella that they were also supposed to give her earlier and returned to a twenty pound bag of potato chips. The front door opened again. "Hi." said Rolfe, as he came into the house. Thunder crashed outside again. He noticed Lilo, dripping and wet as he gasped in shock. "You okay?" "I'm wet." said Lilo, shivering with angry tears. Rolfe gasped in shock. "Don't say anything. Leave everything to me. I'll take care of it. Trust me." He moved madly towards Baloo and Penny, who did not notice him. "Baloo! Penny!" he shouted. Baloo and Penny did not listen. He started by taking the bag of chips from Baloo. "Hey!" said Baloo as he took it. He picked up the remote and switched off the television. Penny gasped in shock. "What up with that!?" Rolfe gave them a stern look. "One thing. I specifically told you to do one thing for me. Look at Lilo." Lilo nodded glumly. "She's wet." said Penny. Rolfe rolled his eyes in disapproval. "Everyone can see I'm wet, you big bully!" said Lilo. "Shh!" Rolfe shooshed her. He looked back at Baloo and Penny. "You were apparently too busy to get her from Keoni's house, but you were NOT too busy to play video games all day..." "Penny..." Baloo started, scowling at Penny. "...or sit around, smuggling twenty pounds of junk food." Rolfe finished. "Baloo!" Penny snapped, glaring at Baloo. "I keep telling you they are bad people!" said Lilo. "Well," said Rolfe, looking even more stern. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Baloo grunted. "Actually, yes. All these video games we play and all this junk food we eat can't be good for our health." "We should go outside more often." said Penny. "Both of you, go upstairs. You're grounded tonight." "But it's Saturday night." said Baloo. "I'm supposed to be dancing in the jungle with the apes." "You're as evil as Madame Medusa!" shouted Penny angrily. "Both of you apologize to Lilo and go upstairs." said Rolfe sternly. Baloo and Penny had no choice. Before they passed Lilo, they stopped. "Sorry." said Baloo. "I'm sorry." said Penny. Lilo said nothing. She shook her head haphazardly, spraying water from the rain at them. Baloo and Penny proceeded to their rooms in shame. "Lilo, Lilo," said Rolfe. "Sorry you had to see that. It's going to be all right. I'll have you out of these wet clothes in no time." Lilo nodded as he took her to have a change of clothes. Category:X Is Wet